Second Chances
by broken-promises3
Summary: Jess smokes a ciggarette like he inhales air.... like he lives life..... like every moment is the last. He sits and thinks to himself that maybe Stars Hollow isn't so bad and as happiness in nowhere starts to become more and more tangible...
1. Lost Memories

**Second Chances **

**Ch. 1 Lost Memories**

A/N: ello!! okay well, so far I have had 2 reviews and they were both on my horrible spelling lol ... j/k...now to justify the crappy spelling, I say to you all that I wrote this story at 3am and with the coffee I had drank a few hours before losing it's power, my mind had lost all ability to function... so there... but now I'm trying to fix myself and of course this story... so enjoy, have a good time, do a litlle dance , make a little love and of course, get down tonight!! ; P 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: At the Gilmore house, Lorelei is ironing in her room 

Lorelei: (yelling) you know I've come to the realization that I love ironing

Rory enters.

Rory: What??!You love ironing?!?

Lorelei: It's like the wrinkles disappear man

Rory: Ah yes, another one of life's greatest mysteries.

Lorelei: Are you talking about me or Mr. Iron over here..

Rory: Do you even have to ask?!?!

Lorelei: ugh, are you mocking me??! Was that a mocking tone I heard from your voice?!? I can't believe this?!? Betrayed by my own daughter?! I guess I'll have to trade you in for a nicer more merciful daughter

Rory: Okay, Okay fine.. yes the iron is amazing can we switch the subject now?!?!  
  
Lorelei: Sure, babe whatever you say

(Credits start rolling)

Scene: Luke's diner, Luke is pouring some customers coffee, when the door opens and a petite dark haired woman walks in..

Luke: What the hell are you doing here?... After all this time 

Luke is speechless, he's had the 'You're a horrible Mother' speech ready ever since Jess stepped into this town, but now seeing her here 

Liz: Luke you haven't changed (a smirk draws upon here face, she knew coming back would be like this) what is it about this town. I'm back and it's like I never left..

Luke: You know what I'm just going to give you the benefit of the doubt here what ever it was that happened between us it's over.. we can or can't talk about it later but right now you have a son .. or have you forgotten about that as well!??!?... 

Luke waits for an answer, for an emotion to come out of her cold face

Liz: What do you want from me Luke?!?! I came back didn't I?!!? God forbid I make a mistake 

Luke: Oh! don't give me that woe is me crap that's bull Liz and you know it having a child is a responsibility, obviously one that you couldn't handle.. you just don't give them up like that!! . I mean what if I wasn't here to take care of him, huh!??! What would you have done with Jess then? Drive him to the middle of nowhere and tell him good luck!??

Liz: YOUR one to give me advice . How are your kids by the way?!? Oh right. You don't HAVE any. my mistake

Luke looks at her amazed it's almost like Jess was her equal

Luke: Whatever Liz point is I was there for him when you weren't you know he thinks you don't care.. he never says it but he thinks you've already forgotten about him.. I mean do you even care!?? Could you possibly think of anyone else but yourself?!?!

Liz: How dare you just make accusations like that?!? Your just like dadI was the only one in this family that ever even thought about what was outside this hellhole of a townI had to make it out there on my own with a 17 year old son that just wouldn't listen I needed a break. I needed to figure things out

Luke looks at her, trying to hide the sympathy that he suddenly realized he had for her.

Liz: I was never planning on leaving him here forever.. and I never wanted him to think that I didn't care.

(she sees a trace of understanding in Luke's face, she knows this is the last time he will be this forgiving)

Liz: Does he really think all those things about me?

Luke: I think you need to go talk to him.

Scene: Lorelei and Rory are walking to Luke's

Lorelei: Hey guess what?

Rory: Wha?

Lorelei: I think my leg is broken..

  
Rory: What?!? I don't think so otherwise you'd be on the floor crying by now and I'd be on my way calling for help.. instead of you just STANDING there telling me your leg is broken and me just standing here trying to convince you otherwise

Lorelei: Noooo.. because you see, my leg isn't broken in THAT way..

Rory: Oh! boy.

(they enter the diner)

Lorelei: You see, I twisted my ankle while wearing those new stilettos that I had just bought, at 50% off may I add, and while it seemed that nothing was the matter.. as the day progressed, little pricks of pain would come and tap my ankle every now and then. But me being the strong woman that I am I quickly dismissed it as nothing. But as we were walking today, the pricks started up again, but this time they'd linger a second or so longer than the last hence why I think my leg is broken!!

Rory: huh, there's no way I'll ever win will I

Lorelei: Not while I'm still around babe..

Luke enters, with a smile that almost resembles a frown and pours them some coffeethen starts to walk away

Lorelei: Wow that was the saddest smile I've ever seen..

Rory: I know, just looking at him makes me depressed

Lorelei: I'll go get us some napkins

Lorelei follows Luke to the register

Lorelei: hey!

Luke: hey!

Lorelei: Whats wrong?

Luke: Liz is back

Lorelei: You mean Jess's Liz?!?! You mean the woman who gave birth to rebel without a cause is here? In stars hollow?! .. Is she here to take him back??!

  
Luke: She's staying in a hotel in Hartford... but I told her she could stay in Stars Hollow and just sleep in the apartment upstairs.. I don't know why she's here.. (Luke looks more concerned that angry) She never even called to say she was coming.

Lorelei: (sympathetically) wow. So where is she now?

Scene: Jess is sitting, smoking a cigarette on the bridge..  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. This Is Jess

**Second Chances**

**Ch. 2 _This Is Jess_**

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for taking time out to read and review by humble lil' story. Thanks for the insight everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess smokes a cigarette like he inhales air.... like he lives life..... like every moment is the last. He sits and thinks to himself that maybe Stars Hollow isn't so bad and as happiness in nowhere starts to become more and more tangible...footsteps of russled leaves disrupt his thoughts...

Liz: Y'know this is where I used to go to escape the world... well maybe not the world ... because the world isn't so bad... it's just this town...

Jess turns and sees someone....he barely recognizes the olive skin, the unkempt black hair, the tainted eyes... but as those words came out of her mouth.. .he realizes who it is..

Jess looks at her, then turns his head, as to seem unaffected by her sudden reappearence....

It does'nt work

Liz sits down next to him, takes a pull off his cigarette then throws it in the lake...

Liz: God, I've missed this place.. this was the only place in town where-

Jess: I'm sorry, but am I suppose to care?!?!? Do you really think I give a damn about your John Mellencamp days?!!

The words came out like a bullet, cold and hollow, meant to do harm ..but the look in his eyes softened the blow and Liz dismissed it as nothing...

Liz: I never really liked John Mellencamp, all my friends did ,though, I was more of a Lennard Skynard kinda gal... 

Jess: What the hell is this!?!? You come back to Stars Hollow to reminisce on your past ....well good for you.... just stay the hell away from me..

This time it stung, no longer was there emotion on his face...no longer was there uncertainty in his eyes.....therefore no longer could Liz pretend like nothing was wrong

Jess gets up and starts walking away..

Liz: Jess, wait.... I came back because-

Jess: You came back because why, huh!??! Because all of the sudden you felt like caring!?!? Because you met this guy and he changed you and now you're ready to be a mom again?!? I get it, maybe you had an epiphany, you were eating soup and all of the sudden the peas were telling you the meaning of life?!?! Which is it, huh?!? Which out of the million other reasons, why, you would always come back!??

This is Jess, when he's angry it consumes you, it's like downing 15 pills with a bottle of vodka, you don't realize your dead until you've actually hit the floor, and after that it's hell.... 

When Liz saw Jess on the bridge, she thought he was gone, it wasn't him on the bridge, this boy had emotion, he had confusion, he had angst, he had hope ... Jess never had hope.... Jess never had anything...

But Jess is back now.. and Liz is scared, she knows there will be no forgiveness..

Liz is desperate, she loves her son.... she's a horrible person... but she loves her son..

Liz: Jess please listen-

Jess turns and looks straight into her eyes

Jess: Get this straight... I couldn't care less about you right now...go back to New York...

Liz hopes for compassion, but knows better than that...so she looks for emotion .. any emotion .... She sees the emptiness in his eyes and it breaks her... She stands there as he walks away....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Wow, I didn't know it was gonna be this dramatic lol...Ii dunno.." His mother has always been everything and nothing to him at the same time.. he's finally been able to forget about his issues (or at least hide them really well) with her and move on , and now she's back!?!?"-that's me trying justify this scene.... lol... I really wanted to put some more humor into this scene but eh! i dunno I wasn't in a very happy mood today ...So I hope you guys liked the Chapter!?!!? If u didn't, tell me!! So I know not to make another scene like this?!?   
; P


	3. Nuns and Their Tambourines

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 3 _Nuns and Their Tambourines_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: Rory is walking home, after just getting off the bus, from Hartford. She passes by Lane's house to drop of a CD. 

Rory rings the doorbell.  
Lane answers

Lane: Hey! Did you bring it?

Rory: Yup, sure did. 

Mrs. Kim: (interrupting) What is that in your hand?!?!

Lane: Nothing mama, it's the 2002 Gospel Compilation album 

Mrs. Kim: (sternly) I said, I don't like you listening to CD's.  
(turns and looks at Rory)  
Bring a CD into my house again and I'll have to tell your mother!   
(turning to Lane)  
Lane it's time for dinner.

Mrs. Kim exits

Lane: Man, what happened to the whole, 'replacing the cover with a picture of a nun holding a tambourine' plan?!!

Rory: Do you know how hard it is to find a cd, in Stars Hollow!?! Especially, one that doesn't have a Lisa Loeb knockoff singing gospel jazz?!? I had to go meet a guy named Bambino, give him a secret password, which by the way I could only obtain by passing a series of 'trust tests', just so I could go dig through a dumpster, and find your cd taped to banana peel. You're lucky I even got this far!! 

Lane: Oh, Bambi's not that bad, he just takes a while getting used to. He's actually very musically literate, he likes Clash. and Nico!!!

(Mrs. Kim's voice is heard in the background)  
Lane, I said dinner was ready!!!

Lane: Hey, I gotta go (whispers) Bring the cd next week, but this time bring Lorelei, so she can distract my mom, while you hand me the cd.

Rory: I'll be sure to tell Bambi you speak very highly of him.

Lane quietly shuts the door as Rory walks away.

Scene: Jess is walking back to Luke's

He tries reading along the way but is too distracted by what had happened.

He passes Rory, then continues to walk off.

Rory: uhm, Hey!

Jess: (turns and sees Rory) Hey! (almost relieved)

Rory: So, What's up?

Jess looks at his shoes, forces a friendly smirk, then fixes his eyes back to her

Jess: Nothing, I'm just a little upset

Rory tries to hide what she already knows but is quit shocked that Jess is willing to open up so easily.

Jess: Yeah, they canceled 'Who wants to be Millionare'. I'm crushed, my dreams of winning an easy mil in one hour is ruined. Guess, I'm going to have to go back to my escort service empire.

Rory: (her question answered) Ah, of course..

Well, there's always Fear Factor.

Jess smiles, not because it was funny (because it wasn't) but because he realizes Rory is putting a lot of effort in seeing a hint of happiness on his face.

Rory smiles back, not because it was funny (because it wasn't) but because she knows why he's smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


A/N: Aahhh!! Writers block!! Not a good thing people?!?! lol.... So, What do you guys think should happen next? cause I'm running out of ideas!!   



End file.
